A Pure Love's First
by TheDCStar
Summary: When the siblings are out, will Simon and Jeanette choose to act upon their new thoughts for each other? This is a sequel to my first story. Rated between T and M but its M just in case. Review please!
1. Jeanette's Thoughts

**Author's Note: Hello again! This is a sequel to my first story A Night of Pure Love. This has been a little more difficult to write mostly because I wasn't originally going to make this a sequel, but I think a sequel was a really good idea. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. I also don't own the song in the beginning. (Check out my home page.) Well, here's chapter one. Don't forget to review.**

The evening was cool and still as the sound of crickets filled the open air. Jeanette was standing on her balcony, which was built for her this past summer, outside her bedroom. She could feel that autumn was upon the neighborhood as the night air seemed to be getting cooler. As a small breeze came through, Jeanette closed her eyes and lifted her head up towards the sky. She opened her eyes, looked up at the shimmering stars, and tried to pick out the different constellations she knew. This had become her normal Friday night routine ever since school started a few weeks ago. As she continued to look at the stars, Jeanette's search for constellations became fruitless as her mind began to wander. Her mind soon settled on one thought, or memory to be exact. Jeanette recalled a beautiful room where candlelight gave it an incredibly intimate glow. She recalled the sweet taste of delicate noodles as they touched her tongue at the first bite, and her mouth began to water. Then, a song came to her, but it wasn't just any song. It was a song that held so much meaning to her. It was a song that connected her to another body and soul. The meaningful lyrics came to her mind, and before she could stop herself, Jeanette began singing the chorus as she looked at the sky.

_Take my hand, and hold me close_

_And don't let me go._

_You for me and me for you,_

Before she sang the last line, Jeanette looked down at her left hand at the beautiful silver band, topped with her birthstone in the shape of a heart, on her ring finger. A smile ran across her face as she looked at the ring and sang the last few words.

_Together we'll make one._

Jeanette let out a small sigh as the memory of a certain bespectacled blue clad chipmunk's anniversary surprise lingered on her mind. The words he'd spoken, the promises he made, and the promises she made were still fresh on her mind. After so many months, that night still seemed unreal to her. However, that night did happen. Every word he said to her and every promise made between them were real. Those words and promises would stay with her forever.

_That evening was truly unforgettable,_ she thought.

Jeanette's mind soon brought her to the memories of the bespectacled chipmunk. She loved everything about Simon Seville. He was intelligent, kind, caring, sweet, and everything she could have asked for in a boyfriend. His gray-blue eyes were as deep as the ocean, and his light brown fur was always silky smooth to the touch. His body was unbelievably well built and muscular. Every time she thought about it, she felt chills go down her spine. Then, another thought came to her. If Simon looked so good with clothes on, imagine what he would like without them. Jeanette could feel her body temperature rise as the thought ran through her mind. Her breathing became irregular as an image of Simon without his shirt on suddenly came to her. Then, Jeanette came back to reality.

_Oh my gosh, why did I just think that,_ she thought,_ but then again, why have I always been thinking about that?_

This wasn't the first time Jeanette thought of Simon that way. Ever since their first anniversary, the thought kept coming to her again and again. She wrapped her arms around herself and lightly shook her head to get rid of the nasty thoughts. She turned around, walked back inside her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She left the balcony doors open so the breeze could come in and cool her off. Then, a knock come from her bedroom door. Jeanette jumped slightly by the noise.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor's voice came from behind the door, "May I come in?"

Jeanette took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes Eleanor, come in," she called.

Eleanor opened the door and walked into the bedroom. She was wearing a loose, light green dress, that came below the knees, with green heels, and her hair was in a long ponytail instead of her usual pigtails. Hanging from her ears were gold hoop earrings. She turned around swiftly so Jeanette could see her outfit from every angle.

"What do you think?" she asked after her turn.

"You look fantastic," Jeanette complimented, "Everyone at the party will love it."

The party Jeanette was referring to was Cathy Martin's "Back to School" party, usually held a few weeks after school started. Mostly jocks, cheerleaders, and anyone else who Cathy considered popular was invited, so Brittany was always invited but never Eleanor or herself. However, this year Eleanor got the big invite while Jeanette was still labeled as a nerd. A part her wished she could go, but the other knew parties were never her cup of tea.

"Thanks," Eleanor said with a smile.

Eleanor, then, made her way to Jeanette's bedroom mirror to check her make-up. Once satisfied, she turned back to look at Jeanette, her face a little fallen.

"Jeanette?" she asked.

"Yes," Jeanette responded.

"I don't feel comfortable about this," Eleanor admitted.

"About what?" Jeanette asked with a confused look on her face.

Eleanor slowly walked over to Jeanette and sat beside her on the edge of her bed.

"About leaving you here by yourself, especially since Ms. Miller is out of town with her girlfriends," she said softly looking down at her feet, "I know you told me earlier that you were okay with not being invited, but…I don't know. I just wish all of us could have fun together and not just two of us."

_Oh poor Ellie,_ Jeanette thought,_ I need to be clear with her._

"Ellie," she began, "Listen, I know you care about me, but I honestly want you to go to the party. You should be out having fun, not cooped up in the house with me. I'll be fine alone. You know me. I was never a people person anyway."

Eleanor brought her head up to look at Jeanette. All she could see on Jeanette's face was complete honesty.

"You really want me to go?" she asked.

Jeanette smiled as she gave her sister a warm hug.

"Yes Ellie, I do," she said.

Eleanor hesitantly returned the hug.

"Thanks Jean," she said, "You're a great sister."

"Ahem," a voice came from outside the bedroom.

Jeanette and Eleanor quickly turned to the source of the noise to see Brittany standing outside the door with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a hot pink, skin tight dress that reached her mid thigh with pink stiletto heels. Her face was completely masked with make-up, and her hair was done in curls. Jeanette and Eleanor could see impatience written all over their sister's face as she tapped her foot insistently.

"Come on Ellie," she complained, "The boys are waiting for us to pick them up."

Jeanette and Eleanor broke their hug and Eleanor slowly stood up.

"Alright, I'm coming," she said as she looked back at Jeanette, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Jeanette answered, "now go on. You don't want to keep Alvin and Theodore waiting."

"You heard her Ellie," Brittany said as she walked into the room and grabbed Eleanor's arm, "Let's go."

"Oh, well bye Jean," Eleanor called as Brittany dragged her out of the room.

"Bye guys," Jeanette called, "Have fun."

"Oh we will!" called Brittany as they made their way down the stairs.

Jeanette listened intently as the footsteps began to disappear, and then once she heard the door slam, she let out a huge sigh.

_Alone at last,_ she thought.

Though Jeanette loved her sisters, she really loved her alone time. It gave her time to do things she enjoyed doing. She looked over at her digital clock.

_9:15,_ she thought,_ and they won't be back until midnight. That means I have the house to myself for almost three hours._

The thought made her smile as she got up from her bed. She walked down the stairs to make sure the front door was locked good and tight. Then, she went to the kitchen to look for something. Once she had her aroma therapy candles in her arms, she walked back upstairs and into her bedroom. She placed the candles in various places and lit them. The sweet scent of lavender began to fill the air. After the candles were lit, she went over to her backpack and pulled out the book her English class was reading, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Once the book was in her hand, she walked to her bed, laid in it covering herself with her purple sheets, and began reading where she left off. Only one thought crossed her mind as she started reading.

_I wonder what Simon's doing right now._

**So what do you think so far? Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to update as quickly as I did my first story, only because this story is still being written. It's possible I will have a new chapter up weekly, but there are no guarantees. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Simon's Dreams

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Here's chapter two! Don't forget to comment!**

The entire Seville household was buzzing with activity. Theodore was walking back and forth between his room and the bathroom, carrying a different set of clothes with him each time. Alvin was running around like a maniac tossing around anything and everything in search for his special red cap. Simon was in his bedroom sitting by his desk. His books were spread all over the desk as he attempted to finish his calculus homework. However, with all the noise Alvin and Theodore were making, he couldn't concentrate at all.

_Ugh, I can't even hear myself think_, he thought.

As Simon let out a huge sigh, he looked out his bedroom doorway to see Theodore, for the tenth time, pass by with yet another pile of clothes. Simon turned back to his work as he rolled his eyes.

_Theodore is making too much of a big deal out of Cathy's party_, he thought. _Sure it's the first time being invited to one of her parties but still…_

Simon began copying down his last math problem.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Alvin screamed to the top of his lungs.

Alvin's outburst caused Simon to accidentally scribble over the problem he was writing down. He let out a low growl.

"Alvin," he mumbled angrily, as he began to erase the scribble.

Suddenly, Simon heard heavy breathing coming from his doorway. He turned and saw Alvin hunched over in a crouch, trying to slow down his breathing. After one more slow breath, Alvin looked up and slowly stood up straight. He was wearing dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His hair was spiked by a large amount of hair gel.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked as he glared at his older brother.

"Do you know where my cap is?" Alvin asked.

"No I don't," Simon hissed. "Now, will you please leave me alone, so I can finish my homework."

"Oh, well, PARDON me, Mister I'm Smarter Than Everybody Else," Alvin hissed back. "Some of us actually have lives unlike you."

"My life is better spent doing things that matter," Simon shouted.

"Oh, give me a break, Simon," Alvin said, "I think you're just jealous."

"Excuse me?!" Simon angrily questioned.

At the moment, Theodore appeared in the doorway.

"Who's jealous?" he asked curiously.

"Simon," Alvin answered. "He's jealous because we have lives, and he doesn't. I mean why else wouldn't he get invited to Cathy Martin's 'Back to School' party?"

"For your information, Alvin," Simon yelled. "I wouldn't go even if I was invited. Parties, especially ones thrown by Cathy Martin, only make people who weren't invited feel worst about themselves. I would never take part in something that horrible."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Simon," Alvin said.

"I only speak the truth," Simon replied.

"Whatever," Alvin said, as he moved out of the doorway. "I'll just go without my cap. I'll be down stairs."

Alvin made his way down the hallway, stomping his feet as he went down the stairs. Simon sighed in frustration as he turned back to his homework. Once his last problem was completed, he looked back at his doorway, and noticed Theodore was still standing there. His face was forlorn.

"What's the matter Theodore?" Simon asked.

Theodore let out a sigh and slowly walked into Simon's bedroom. All he could do at the time was look at his feet, and Simon took the time to see what he finally decided to wear: blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a green polo shirt, and a jean jacket. Then, Theodore looked up at his older brother and brushed his hand through his neatly combed hair and took in a small breath.

"Simon," he spoke silently. "I feel guilty."

Simon stared at his brother in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well," Theodore explained. "It's just that I feel terrible that you weren't invited, and you don't deserve to be all by yourself. I mean, really want to go to the party." Theodore hesitated for a moment, then said. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Simon looked at his little brother's gloomy face for a few moments.

_Theodore was always the more caring one_, he thought. _I better explain myself to him._

Simon got up from his desk chair and walked over to Theodore. He placed his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Theo, you are definitely _not_ a bad person," Simon said sincerely. "You have no reason to feel guilty. I honestly and truly don't care about the party. I have better things to do with my time, and you shouldn't let the thought of me being alone ruin your good time."

Theodore's face brightened slightly.

"You really mean that, Simon?" he asked.

Simon gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, Theodore, I really do," he said.

Theodore returned his smile as he wrapped his arms around his brother's waist to give him a hug.

"Thanks," he said cheerfully. "I feel better now."

As the two brothers broke their hug, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them," Theodore said, as he straightened his shirt.

The sound of the front door opening could be heard.

"Theo, let's go! The girls are here!" Alvin called from the bottom of the steps.

"Coming!" Theodore shouted.

As he made his way to the doorway, Theodore stopped and turned to face Simon again.

"Do you think Eleanor will like my outfit?" Theodore asked.

Simon gave a little chuckle. "I think she'll like anything you wear, Theodore," he said honestly. "You look great."

"Thanks, bro," Theodore said with a smile. "Well, I guess we're leaving now."

"Alright," Simon said. "Have a great time, and keep Alvin out of trouble."

"Okay, I will. Bye," Theodore said, as he moved out of Simon's doorway.

Simon listened closely as Theodore's footsteps began to fade. He heard Alvin say something to his brother, but he couldn't make out the words. Then, the front door slammed, and Simon let out a sigh of relief. He began collecting the books and papers on his desk and then stacked them neatly on the corner of the desk.

Once the materials were taken care of, he walked over to his back pack and pulled out a copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which his English class was currently reading. Having picked up his book, he walked over to his bed and laid down on his back, while he began to read where he left off. However, after reading a few pages, he couldn't focus. He placed the book beside him on the bed, laid back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Simon was dreaming.

_At first, there was only darkness. Simon couldn't tell where he was or how he even got there. As he continued to look around, many images passed like a speeding train before his eyes. Then, one image came to him, but it didn't pass like the others. It was far away, and he couldn't see it very well. Simon began moving towards the image, and as he got closer, the image became clear. He was only a few steps away when he saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at him. It was his beautiful girlfriend Jeanette, and to his surprise, she was wearing the same royal purple dress she wore for their first anniversary. She flashed Simon a secretive grin as she walked over to him. She placed her arms around his shoulders and gave him a long, passionate kiss. This kiss was different, much fiercer than what Simon was used to, but he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion and fierceness. When Jeanette pulled away, she whispered in his ear._

"_I have a surprise for you," she whispered._

_Then she started walking away from Simon. She only took four steps before turning back to face him. She looked into his eyes and began moving her hips slowly from side to side. She then made a slow turn so her back was facing Simon. Her left hand traveled up and down her right arm, gently grazing her skin with her fingertips. She turned her head and grinned at Simon, winking before turning her head back away from him. Once her hand reached the strap of the dress, she slipped it off. _

_Simon could feel his breathing become uneven as he watched Jeanette do this. Then, Jeanette did the same thing with her other arm and strap. She slipped her arms completely out of the straps and adjusted the dress slightly. Simon knew what she was about to do. He tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. He was under Jeanette's spell as her hand reached her zipper. She pulled the zipper down slowly, and once she ran out of zipper, she let the dress fall to the ground revealing purple bikini panties and a purple strapless bra. _

_Simon's jaw dropped once the dress touched the floor. He had never seen Jeanette in her lingerie, and at that moment, his whole body became overheated. Sweat began to drip from his forehead as he took in her appearance, her slender legs, perfect curves, glimmering emerald eyes, and soft brown hair. Jeanette began moving her hips again, this time more seductively. She brought her hands from her hips and traced them up and down her stomach. Her hands moved away from her stomach and slowly moved over her breasts. She left her hands there for a moment before moving back down to her stomach, licking her lips as she did this. _

_Simon could feel his breathing stop as he continued to watch Jeanette. Everything she did made his body heat up more, and he felt himself being aroused as she touched herself sensually. Then Jeanette let her hands fall back to her sides as she started walking towards Simon. More sweat poured down his face as she got closer to him. Once she was close enough, she placed her hands on his vest and slowly brought them down to his pant line. She began untucking his top shirt and undershirt, and Simon's body felt completely on fire as she did so. Once both shirts were untucked, she put her hands underneath to explore his well muscled chest._

"_I love you, Simon," she said as her hands continued exploring his body._

_Then, she leaned in, placed her lips sternly on top of his, and pushed him back towards the darkness._

Simon woke up abruptly. His breathing was hard, and his forehead was covered with sweat. He sat up straight and noticed that his usually made bed was now messy as if he forgot to make it that morning.

_Not again, _he thought, _that's the tenth time this month._

For the past few months, Simon has been having sexual dreams about Jeanette. They may have been different in scenario, but it was always that same dream every time. He couldn't understand why these dreams kept coming to him, but every time he had it, he wanted to see Jeanette.

Normally, he wouldn't be able to see her, because it was usually around midnight when he awoke from the dream. Tonight, however, he knew Jeanette would be home, since she wasn't invited to the party either. At that moment, Simon was glad that Dave was out of town on business and his siblings were out with their girlfriends.

Simon jumped out of bed and looked at himself in his full body mirror. His vest and undershirt were also disorderly after his dream. After straightening them, he grabbed his house keys from his desk, and made his way down the hallway. He stopped when he reached Alvin's room.

_Should I? _he thought.

Simon glanced at the door for only a minute before walking inside. He knew exactly what he was looking for as he made his way towards Alvin's desk. He opened the bottom drawer, took out a package, and took out two items from the package. He held them in his hand, staring at them for a moment.

_I'm sure I won't need these_, he thought, _but just in case, I'll take them._

After placing the items in his pocket, Simon made his way out of Alvin's room. He practically ran down the stairs and out the door. Once he made sure the door was locked, he made his way down his driveway and onto the sidewalk. He began to jog as the Miller's house came into view, but instead of jogging to the front door, Simon went to the backyard. He looked up and noticed that Jeanette's balcony doors were still open. He smiled as he walked through the backyard and towards her balcony.

**Wow that was long!! The longest chapter I've ever written! Well, what did you think?! Leave comments!**


	3. Shakespeare and Urges

**Author's Note: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

While Jeanette continued to read, a small breeze passed through the room, causing the candles to flutter lightly. The lavender scent continued to fill the room as she finished reading the balcony scene in the play. Then, she heard what sounded like footsteps coming from outside. She lifted her head from the book to gaze at her open balcony doors, but quickly dismissed the sound turned back to her book.

_I must be hearing things_, she thought.

"But soft," a voice called, "what light through yonder window breaks?"

Jeanette jumped at the sound of the voice and turned back to look at the doors again.

"Oh, so I'm not hearing things," she whispered to herself. "Why does that voice sound so familiar?"

She slowly placed the book beside her on the bed and pushed the covers aside, so she could stand up. Once on her feet, she walked through the balcony doors and looked down at the backyard. A look of pure shock overtook her when she saw Simon standing there, with one arm in the air while the other was across his chest with his hand over his heart. When Simon saw Jeanette walk out onto the balcony, his smile grew wider, and he began to speak again.

"It is the east," he called as he got down on his knee, "and Jeanette is the sun."

Jeanette was completely speechless as Simon quoted Shakespeare. She smiled as she laid her head in her hands and listened intently as he recited Romeo's monologue to her.

_Once again, Simon Seville has found a way to make another perfect moment_, she thought.

After Simon finished Romeo's monologue, he stood back on his feet, and walked over to the big oak tree growing beside Jeanette's balcony. He began climbing, and Jeanette decided to take over with Juliet's lines.

"What's in a name," she called as she gestured her hand in the air,."That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

As Jeanette continued to recite Juliet's lines, Simon continued to climb. He reached the top of the tree when she recited the last few lines.

"Simon doff thy name," she called as she looked at him, "and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Simon looked deeply into Jeanette's eyes.

"I take thee at thy word," he called. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized."

Then, with one breath, Simon jumped. Jeanette took a few steps back as Simon landed right on the balcony. He stood up straight, looked at Jeanette again, and smiled.

"Henceforth, I will never be Simon," he finished.

Jeanette smiled at Simon as he walked towards her. He took her hands in his, and stared lovingly into her bright emerald green eyes as she stared into his deep gray-blue eyes.

"Hey, you," he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Hey, you, too," she whispered back through her smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

"You mean since we last saw each other at school?" she giggled.

Simon chuckled as he nodded against Jeanette's forehead.

"I've been alright," she answered. "What about you?"

"Terrible," he said. "I've missed you since school."

Jeanette's smile grew wider when Simon said those words. She felt her cheeks burn, and she looked down to conceal them.

"You're so cute when you blush," Simon whispered.

Jeanette looked back up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," Simon began, "seeing as our sibling's left us to go to the same party we were both not invited to. Dave is out of town all weekend, and I can't stop thinking about you. I thought I would come and see the most amazing girl in the world."

Jeanette's blush deepened in color.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Really," he whispered through his smile.

Simon let go of Jeanette's hands and placed his arms around her waist. He brought her closer to him, placed his lips softly on hers, and gave her a sweet kiss. When the kiss was broken, he placed his forehead back on top of hers and stared into her eyes again. Jeanette smiled as she looked back into his eyes.

"Simon Seville, you truly are my Romeo," she whispered.

Simon chuckled softly.

"And you are my Juliet," he whispered back. "Forever."

They stayed in that same position for what seemed like hours, just holding each other closely and staring into each others eyes. Then, Jeanette grabbed both of Simon's hands and led him out to the balcony. Once outside, she wrapped his arms around her waist once more and looked up at the stars. Simon placed his head on her shoulder and looked at the stars with her.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Jeanette asked softly.

"Yes," Simon responded, "but they are nothing compared to the beauty I'm holding in my arms."

Then, something came over Simon, and he slowly moved his hands up her stomach and then back down to her waist. When he did that, Jeanette felt something go off inside her. She felt slightly heated as his hands moved over her stomach.

The thoughts she had about Simon earlier that night came back to her, and the urge to untuck his shirts and caress his well toned chest and stomach began to grow. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster and faster, and she gasped slightly as his hands explored her stomach. She didn't know how much longer she could control herself, but she did her best to push those thoughts away and focus back on the stars.

When Simon heard Jeanette gasp from his motion, images from his dreams came back to him again. He felt his body begin to overheat, and he felt a sudden urge to kiss her neck and other parts of her body. Having his head so close to her skin, he could smell the luscious scent of lavender coming from it. His mouth began to water, and his urge continued to grow. After all, if she smelled so good, imagine what she would taste like. Simon wanted to keep moving his hands over her body and listen to her gasp again at his touch. He could feel himself losing self control, and he did his best to get rid of his images and urges.

Once Jeanette felt as if her thoughts were completely out of reach, she turned her head to look at Simon, and he, in return, moved his head from her shoulder to look down at her. He smiled affectionately at her, and she smiled in return. Then, Jeanette noticed something, something in Simon's eyes she had never seen before. For some reason, he almost looked hungry, as if he had the biggest craving for something, but what?

"Simon, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she felt her cheeks burn.

Simon arched his eyebrow slightly, giving her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," she explained, "for some reason, you're looking at me as if I'm something to eat."

Simon became shocked by Jeanette's statement. Apparently, he couldn't completely get over his urge, and he felt his cheeks slightly heat up.

"Oh, um," was all Simon managed to say.

Jeanette waited for him to continue, but he never did. Feeling ashamed, Simon let go of her waist, walked back inside, and sat at the edge of her bed. He covered his face with his hands, and Jeanette could tell by his actions that something was truly bothering him.

Simon kept his face hidden, and heard Jeanette's footsteps walking back inside her bedroom. He could also hear her close the balcony doors. There was a moment of silence.

"Simon?" he heard Jeanette say.

Simon slowly moved his hands away from his face and placed them in his lap. He looked up to see Jeanette standing by the closed doors. He noticed the candles she had lit gave her skin a warm, intimate glow, and her emerald eyes were shining brightly. Suddenly, the images came back, and the urge to kiss her body hit him hard like a rock. His body became heated again, and his breathing became irregular. He quickly turned his head to look away from the chipette who turned him on so badly.

Jeanette watched as her bespectacled chipmunk looked away from her.

_Something's really wrong with him_, she thought, _I hope I can help._

She made her way over to the edge of her bed and sat beside Simon, who continued to look the other way. She placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping he would respond to her touch.

"Simon, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't answer her. He didn't even turn his head to look at her. Jeanette's worry grew more, and she tried to get his attention again.

"Simon, please don't do this," she begged. "You can tell me anything. You know that. Please, talk to me."

Simon's thoughts raced through his mind as he continued to stare at the ground.

_I can't tell her about my dreams_, he thought, _what would she think of me?_

"Simon, say something," he heard her plead.

_She'll probably think I'm a pervert_, he thought. S_he may even think I don't love her._

"Simon, please," he heard her beg again.

He could hear the worry and sadness growing in her voice, and he knew if he didn't respond soon she would start crying. He never wanted to see her hurt, and he would do anything to make her happy. After a few moments, Simon slowly moved his head to look at Jeanette. Worry was all over her face as she waited for him to answer her. He sighed heavily after coming to a conclusion.

_I have to tell her_, he thought. _I can't keep this from her forever, and I can't stand to see her like this. She has a right to know how I'm feeling._

He took a deep breath and looked deeply into Jeanette's eyes.

_He goes nothing_, he thought.


	4. A Confession and A Decision

**Author's Note: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Chapter 4 coming your way! Read and review!**

Simon looked deeply into Jeanette's emerald green eyes as he came to a decision. He had to tell her what's been on his mind for the past few months.

_She'll probably hate me for this_, he thought, _but she has to know._

"Jeanette," he began. "I have to tell you something. I've been having certain thoughts every since our anniversary a few months ago. I've also been having these strange dreams over and over again, and I just can't seem to get rid of them."

Jeanette looked into Simon's eyes, but all she could see was embarrassment and worry.

"What kind of dreams?" she asked curiously.

Simon looked away from her eyes and down at his hands.

"Well, u-um," he stuttered.

Jeanette could see Simon was having trouble telling her what was on his mind. She gently took his hands in hers and stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs.

"Go on, Simon," she encouraged. "Don't be embarrassed. Just tell me what's troubling you."

Simon looked back at Jeanette, who gave him a small smile. He didn't return the smile as he continued to confess.

"Well, the dreams were always about the same thing," he said. "They may have appeared differently, but the concept of the dream was always the same."

"What concept would that be?" she asked.

Simon's whole body became tense, and he took in a deep breath.

"Well, let me explain my recent dream to you," he said. "Then, maybe you can figure out the concept on your own."

"Alright," she said. "Go ahead."

"In my recent dream," he started, "there was only darkness to begin with. Then, there was a distant image, but it was too fuzzy to see. As I walked closer, the image became clear, and there you were standing there, just as beautiful and stunning, wearing the same purple dress you wore that night of our anniversary."

Simon's words took Jeanette by surprise.

"I was in your dream?" she asked.

"Yes," he said shyly, "and you were, um, doing certain things."

Jeanette's surprise turned to confusion.

"Things?" she asked. "What kind of things?"

Simon took another deep breath as he prepared to tell her the rest of his dream.

"Well," he began, "first you kissed me, but the kiss wasn't a normal kiss. It felt more intense, but I returned it none the less. Then, you took a few steps away from me and start moving your hips side to side. Then, you…"

He cut himself off as he felt his cheeks begin to burn. Jeanette waited for him to continue.

"Then, um," Simon started again, "you, um, slipped out of the straps of your dress and you, um…"

He cleared his throat before going on.

"You unzipped the dress and took it off completely," he finished.

Simon looked closely at Jeanette, but her facial expression didn't change much. Jeanette took in every single word he had said to her.

"Oh," she said silently.

Simon nodded slowly.

"Next thing I knew, I was watching you dance for me in your lingerie," he continued, "touching yourself in ways I've never seen before. I could feel my body temperature rise greatly and felt my breathing become shallow."

Jeanette kept her face blank as Simon finished telling her about his dream.

"Then, you walked over towards me," he said, "and untucked my shirts. Your hands moved under to touch my chest, and you push me back into the darkness with a kiss. That's when I woke up."

Once Simon finished, Jeanette looked down at her hands which were still holding Simon's. She could feel her cheeks burning

_I never imagined Simon would think of me that way,_ she thought. _I guess I'm not the only one who's been having dirty thoughts. But does that mean he wants to actually make love to me?_

"Oh," she said as she continued to look down.

Simon could see the blush she was trying to hide from him. He knew he had to ask her an important question, so he squeezed her hands lightly as she looked back up at him.

"Jeanette," he said shakily, "I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest and clear with me, alright?"

Jeanette only nodded as Simon took another deep breath.

"Jeanette," he began quietly. "Have you ever, um, thought about, you know, maybe taking our relationship to the, um, n-next level?"

Jeanette felt her entire body become rigid as Simon asked that question. She never expected him to ask her straight forward like that. She felt a wave of relief wash over.

_So he does want to take it to the next level_, she thought. _Wow! Simon always seemed like the "wait until we're married" type. I don't know whether to be happy or nervous about this._

Then, new thoughts came to her, and a sudden feeling of fear came over her.

_What if sex was all he ever wanted?_ She thought. _What if our whole relationship was a lie just so he could "have his way" with me? _

Jeanette tried to push those terrible thoughts away.

_Wait, this is Simon we're talking about_, she thought, _He would never do that to me. Would he? No, of course not. He loves me. Doesn't he?_

The fear and doubt continued to come back to her, and she couldn't shake them away. She took her hands away from Simon's and looked away from him.

"Jeanette?" he asked worriedly.

She didn't answer him or look at him.

"Oh, no," he said. "What have I done? Jeanette, I'm so sorry. I never should have told you about my dreams. I never should have asked you that question."

He took in a deep breath before finishing.

"And I never should have come here," he said silently. "I'll go now."

Simon got up and walked towards her balcony doors to leave, but he was stopped when something grabbed his hand.

"No, Simon, please don't go," Jeanette cried.

Simon turned around to look at Jeanette. Her face was forlorn as she begged him to stay.

"You want an honest answer to your question?" she asked.

Simon didn't respond. He just continued to stare at her, waiting for her to finish her statement.

"Well," she began softly. "It's not that I haven't thought about taking it to the next level."

Simon became surprised by Jeanette's statement. He walked back over to her and knelt down in front of her. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Really?" he asked. "You have?"

Jeanette nodded lightly to his question. Simon looked into her eyes and could tell something else was bothering her.

"Jeanette?" he began. "Is something wrong?"

"Well," she said. "It's just…"

He waited for her to continue. She looked down at her hands in her lap as she finished.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

Simon didn't quite understand what Jeanette was trying to say.

"Afraid?" he asked. "Afraid of what?"

Jeanette couldn't respond. She only continued to stare at her hands. Then her eyes were locked on the silver band Simon had given her.

_Why do I doubt his words? _She thought. _He would never go back on his promises. I can trust Simon with anything. Then again, we've never had to talk about sex before. Could he have changed his mind?_

Simon looked at her eyes and noticed they were looking at something. She followed her eyes to the ring he had given her, and somehow he could guess what she might have been afraid of.

_She's afraid of me?_ He thought. _Why would she be afraid of me? I would never hurt her. Doesn't she know that?_

Simon took her left hand in his and looked her in the eye.

"Jeanette," he said softly. "When I gave you this ring, you know I meant every word I said and every promise I made, right?"

Jeanette looked into his deep gray-blue eyes, but abruptly turned away. She couldn't tell him she doubted his words, but Simon could tell by her silence what she was thinking. He let go of her left hand and placed both hands on either side of her face. He turned her head, so she would look at him, but her eyes wouldn't meet his.

"Jeanette, look at me," he pleaded.

Her eyes didn't move.

"Please, Jeanette, look at me," he pleaded again.

She let out a small sigh, before moving her eyes to look at him. Her emerald green eyes had no glimmer of light in them, and all Simon could see was fear, worry, and doubt. He knew what he had to do.

"Jeanette," he began, "I can see the feelings you're trying to hide in your eyes, and you need to understand something. When I asked you that question, I wasn't looking for a night of great sex. I asked you that question because, well, I wanted to know if you were ready or not. When I gave you that ring, I had every intention of keeping my promises to you. Every word I said to you was absolutely true, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm willing to wait for you if you don't feel ready, because you are honestly the only person I would ever want to make love to. If you ever do feel ready, then you need to know that I'm not like the other guys. I'm not going to leave you when it's over. I could never leave you. You're too precious and special to me to ever consider losing. I love you, Jeanette Miller. The only one for me is you and don't let doubt or fear ever get in the way of you believing that."

Jeanette could feel tears begin to form on the brims of her eyes. All she could see in Simon's eyes was complete sincerity, and she felt stupid for never trusting him with her heart. She knew for sure now that he meant everything he said to her, and she felt more love for him than she had ever felt. She brought her hand up to Simon's face to caress his soft cheek with her thumb and gave him a genuine smile. Simon returned the smile as he leaned in and placed his lips on top of hers. He moved his hands down from her face as they opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. He placed his hands on her hips as she placed her free hand around Simon's neck. Soft sighs and moans escaped Jeanette's lips as they continued to kiss passionately, and she felt herself fall backwards onto her bed, bringing Simon with her. As they lay on the bed, Simon's hands began exploring under her purple v-neck shirt. She gasped at his touch and felt her body heat increase as he moved his fingertips to caress the skin on her stomach. Jeanette knew she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted Simon. She wanted him badly. She broke away from the passionate kisses, and looked deeply into Simon's wild, hungry eyes.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Simon was shocked by Jeanette's comment. He searched her eyes intently but couldn't find anything that would make him doubt her words.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

Jeanette smiled up at him and caressed his cheek again.

"You're not pushing me, Simon," she said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you, Simon Seville. You are the only one I want, and as long as you want me and never stop loving me, I'll never stop loving you, my fair Romeo."

Simon smiled down at Jeanette, slowly bent down and lightly kissed her neck. She gasped when his lips touched her skin.

"I'll always want you, my fair and beautiful Juliet," he whispered against her neck, "and I'll always love you, forever."

With that said, his lips met hers again, sealing their decision with a kiss.


	5. The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note: You guys should already know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to say it this time. Chapter 5 coming at you! Enjoy**

***WARNING!! This chapter has a lot of adult content, so this chapter is the reason why it's rated M. If you're not old enough to read this chapter, then don't read this and find something else to read!***

The only light in the room was the lavender scented aroma therapy candles. Simon and Jeanette had been lying on her bed kissing passionately and fiercely. They, together, had made a decision, and they both wanted one thing, each other. Simon left her lips for a moment to leave a trail of kisses up and down her neck.

Jeanette could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she sighed every time his lips touch her heated skin. His lips soon met hers again, and their tongues were soon doing a slow and graceful dance. Both of their senses went crazy as they took in each other's sweet taste. Then, Simon placed his hands under her shirt, caressing her skin and causing Jeanette to let out a soft moan. He began taking her shirt off but was stopped when he felt her hands grab his wrists. He pulled away from Jeanette's lips and looked into her eyes, but he still couldn't see any doubt in them. All he could see was passion.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, no," Jeanette said breathlessly, "I just, um, want to go change, you know, into something more comfortable."

Simon had heard that line used before from television viewing, and he knew what she was thinking. He chuckled softly.

"And by comfortable, do you mean sexy?" he asked teasingly as he kissed her neck again.

"Well, maybe," she gasped.

"Alright then," he said as he moved to her side. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

Jeanette sat up straight, and gave Simon a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I won't keep you waiting long."

She stood straight up, fixed her shirt, and began walking out of her bedroom. Before walking out the doorway, she turned to look at Simon and gave him a swift wink. Once Jeanette was out of the room, Simon decided to take off his shoes and socks and take this time alone to observe his surroundings. There was one side of the room where there were three shelves, each filled with Jeanette's favorite books. Simon decided to walk over and glance at some of the titles. He took one book out, and scanned quickly through the pages. He wasn't really interested in reading at the moment, so he put the book back in its proper place. Simon, then, decided to check the time. He looked down at his wrist watch.

_It's 9:40_, he thought, _I should probably set an alarm just in case I fall asleep. I don't want Alvin and Theodore to come home and find the house empty._

With that thought in mind, Simon quickly set an alarm on his watch to go off around 11:40, since Alvin and Theodore had said they would be home around midnight. His eyes were then drawn to her dresser, where a picture frame sat. He carefully picked it up to get a better look at the picture inside the frame. He smiled when he remembered the day the picture was taken.

It was the Miller sisters' seventeenth birthday party, and Simon had tried to surprise Jeanette by covering her face with frosting from her cake. Instead, she surprised him by smothering his face with frosting before he even had the chance. Then, Simon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, covering her lips and chin with the frosting on his face. That's when the picture was taken, and he laughed as he remembered how angry Jeanette had gotten. However, he was soon forgiven when I gave her his present, a heart-shaped locket.

He placed the picture back on the dresser and returned to his spot on the edge of the bed. He only had to wait a few more seconds.

"Ahem," he heard a soft voice coming from the doorway.

Simon turned towards the sound to find Jeanette leaning against the doorway, her arms shyly behind her back. She was no longer wearing her blue jeans and v-neck shirt, but instead, she had her purple silk robe wrapped around her. Simon felt his breathing become uneven when he saw Jeanette. Jeanette felt a little uncomfortable being a little exposed, but she pushed the feeling aside and walked inside her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked jokingly.

"Only a whole lot," he replied.

Jeanette giggled at his response.

"Hmm, I wonder what could be under that robe," he thought out loud.

"Well," she said smoothly. "You'll find out soon enough."

Jeanette slowly walked toward her stereo system, which was in front of where Simon was sitting. She began looking through her CDs to decide which song she wanted to play for their first time. Her hands were shaking slightly as she searched for the right song.

Jeanette felt a little excited. Her accumulating thoughts about Simon were now going to become a reality. She would finally know what it would be like to be with him. No more wondering, no more fantasizing. It would just be Simon and her, together. Of course, Jeanette also felt a little nervous. This would be her first time making love to Simon, and she wanted everything to be perfect for him and herself, but mostly for him. She hoped she would be able to please him. She would be very disappointed if he wasn't satisfied.

Simon watched Jeanette as she stood by her stereo, sorting through her various CDs. He was so glad that she took his confession so will, and he was even gladder that she returned his feelings. Now, they were actually going to make sweet love to each other, and the thought excited him. However, he also felt nervous. Jeanette meant the world to him, and he wanted to satisfy her so badly. He truly prayed he wouldn't let her down.

Jeanette finally picked a CD. She took it out of its case and placed it into the stereo system. She pressed various buttons to ensure that the song she picked would repeat multiple times but would cut off after getting to a certain point. Once she had the system set up the way she wanted, she turned around to face Simon, who had been staring at her the whole time. She gave him a warm smile, which he hesitantly returned.

"So you're sure this is what you want?" he asked her softly.

Instead of answering, Jeanette pressed play on her stereo system without turning away from Simon, and the soft music began to fill the room. She moved her hands down to her sides and then to the silk knotted strap of her robe. She shakily began to undo the robe, and Simon could feel his breathing become even more irregular. When the strap was completely undone, her hands moved to her upper body where she slowly pushed the robe off her shoulders. When the robe was off her shoulders, it slipped out of her arms and dropped to the floor.

Simon's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes grew wide when he saw what Jeanette was wearing underneath that rode. It was dark blue bikini panties with light blue lace and a dark blue bra with light blue lace straps. The fact that she was wearing his favorite color really turned him on, and he could feel his body temperature increase as he took in her appearance: her slim legs, delicate curves, her shimmering emerald green eyes. Everything she was showing him was so incredibly gorgeous. Jeanette was truly a work of art, and his dreams had not done her justice.

Jeanette watched Simon's expression after she took off her robe, and she couldn't help but feel almost proud of herself. All her nervousness went away when she saw his eyes get bigger. She could tell he liked what he saw, and she was glad Brittany took her shopping last weekend at that new lingerie store. When she saw the blue outfit in the store, Simon came to her mind, and she wondered what it would be like to wear this for him. She decided to buy it and save it for a special occasion. When Simon didn't say anything, Jeanette decided to speak up.

"So, um, what do you think?" she asked as she tucked a piece of loose hair that escaped from her bun behind her ear.

Simon continued to drink in her beauty as he answered.

"Wow," he said, "you look so…Wow!"

"Nice use of adjectives," she giggled. "So, um, do you, um, like what you see?"

"I always like what I see," he said truthfully. "You the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and blue definitely suites you."

Jeanette could feel her cheeks begin to burn, and she looked down, trying to hide them.

"When did you get that outfit anyway?" he asked.

Jeanette looked back up at Simon. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of scarlet.

"Last weekend," she admitted. "I saw it in a lingerie store, and, well, I thought you might like it."

"And you were right," he said. "I love it."

Jeanette's smile grew wider as she continued to look into the deep gray-blue eyes of her bespectacled chipmunk. Then, Simon began to stand up.

"No, Simon, sit," Jeanette said as she gestured for him to sit back down. "Let me come to you."

Simon did as he was told, and Jeanette began making her way towards him. He could feel sweat begin to form on his brow as she got closer. Jeanette began to feel uneasy as she got closer to Simon. She didn't even realize where she was placing her feet, until it was too late. When she took another step, her foot got caught behind her ankle, and she yelped as she began to fall. Simon watched her fall and moved his arms to catch her. However, he wasn't quick enough, and Jeanette landed right on top of Simon's chest, causing them both to fall back on the bed. Simon laid there for a moment with Jeanette still lying on his chest.

Even though it was a clumsy moment for Jeanette, it was a perfect moment for Simon. He was about to let out a small chuckle, but the sound of sniffles caused him to hold back. He looked down at the brunette haired chipette and realized she was crying. Slowly and gently, Simon sat up and placed Jeanette in his lap with her legs on either side of his waist. He lifted her head from his chest so he could look into her tear-filled eyes.

"Hey," he said soothingly. "What's the matter?"

"I'm so clumsy," she sobbed. "This was supposed to be perfect, and my inability to walk straight ruined everything. I'm such an idiot."

Jeanette tried to look away from Simon, but he caught her chin with his hand.

"You are a lot of things, Jeanette," he said as he wiped her tears away, "but an idiot isn't one of them. Besides, you didn't ruin anything."

Jeanette's eyes were now full of surprise.

"I didn't?" she asked.

"No," Simon said through his smile. "You actually made it better. I mean, look at the position we're in now."

Jeanette then noticed how she was sitting on Simon's lap, and her cheeks began burning again.

"You were just being you, Jeanette," Simon said thoughtfully as he began to rub her back. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

Jeanette smiled wider as she looked into Simon's eyes. In that instant, she completely forgot about her klutzy moment. She lifted her hands and swiftly undid her messy bun letting her hair cascade down past her shoulders. Simon lifted his hand and combed his fingers through her hair.

"You have the softest hair I've ever felt," he whispered to her.

Simon placed his hand behind her head and brought her close to him. He placed his lips on top of hers and slowly opened his mouth to let their tongues dance together again. Jeanette began to feel heated again as she took in his taste, and soft sighs escaped her lips once more. Then, her hands moved under Simon's blue vest, and she released her lips for his to lift his vest over his head. Then, she unbuttoned his dress shirt, licking her lips as she did so, and slid it off his shoulders. Simon felt his breathing become uneven as Jeanette undressed him. Once exposing his chest, Jeanette lightly rubbed her fingertips over his fiery skin and well muscled body. She bit her bottom lip slightly as she did this, and Simon gasped faintly.

"Have you been working out?" she asked curiously.

"No," Simon chuckled softly. "The teenage years were just good to me."

Jeanette giggled at his response and placed her lips back on top of Simon's. She slowly pushed Simon down onto her bed and continued to kiss him tenderly. Then, she broke away from his lips and whispered in his ear.

"Well," she said, "How about you let me be good to you and let me show you how much I love you?"

"I can't argue with that," Simon said quietly as Jeanette kissed him again.

After a minute of making out, Jeanette moved her lips away from Simon's and kissed down his neck. She planted soft, gentle kisses all over his well toned chest, and her ears were filled with the sound of Simon's quiet sighs. Simon could feel his body heat continue to rise as she kissed his body, and he soon felt her hot tongue travel back up his chest. Then, her lips traveled back up Simon's neck to meet with his lips again for another round of making out.

"So, what did you think?" she asked as she kissed him.

"That felt so good," Simon said, sighing against her lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jeanette giggled as she continued to kiss him.

Then, Simon broke away from the kisses and looked lovingly into Jeanette's eyes.

"Is it my turn now?" he asked.

"Your turn?" Jeanette asked curiously.

Before she could say anything else, Simon rolled her over to where he was lying on top of her.

"Yes," he whispered. "So I can show you how much you mean to me."

"Oh," she said, "well, I guess…"

Simon crushed his lips against hers, before she could say another word. They made out for another minute before Simon kissed down her neck. He left a trail of kisses down to her stomach, and he listened intently as Jeanette moaned in pleasure every time his lips touched her body. Jeanette's senses went crazy every time she felt his smooth lips touch her skin, and all she could ask for was more. Then, Simon let his tongue travel back up her stomach until he got to her chest. He slid his hands under Jeanette's body. She knew what he wanted and arched her back as he unclasped her bra.

Once the bra was unclasped, Simon slid the lace straps off her shoulders and out of her arms. He removed the bra completely, letting her breasts fall freely, and threw it to the side. He bent down and kissed her neck again. Jeanette's sighs became more audible as Simon kissed down her neck. Once reaching her chest, he kissed each of her breasts tenderly and ran his tongue over each of her nipples. Loud, pleasurable moans escaped Jeanette's lips as he did this. He continued kissing down her stomach before letting his tongue travel back up her overly heated body. He nibbled on her neck a little before kissing her lips sweetly.

"How was that?" he asked her after breaking the kiss.

"Wow," she said breathlessly, "that was…Wow!"

"Nice use of adjectives," he chuckled.

Jeanette knew where he got that phrase from.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Simon continued to chuckle as he answered her question.

"I prefer to call it teasing," he said with a smile.

Jeanette lightly smacked him on the chest.

"Well, don't tease me like that," she said.

When those words slipped out of Jeanette's mouth, Simon's smile grew wider. He began sliding his hand over her stomach.

"Well," he said, "if you don't want me to tease you that way, I guess I'll have to tease you this way."

As Simon spoke, his hand continued moving over her heated skin. He brought it down closer and closer to her panty line and then decided to let his hand explore what was hidden beneath her panties. Jeanette gasped as his hand traveled down there, and soon she was sighing in delight again as he gently rubbed her sensitive parts.

"I love hearing you make those noises," he whispered as he bent down to nibble on her neck again.

Jeanette's sighs grew louder and her body grew warmer as Simon continued teasing her, and after a few moments, he let his hand travel back up her stomach and stroke her breast. His lips found hers once again, and they were soon savoring each other's taste.

"I never knew you could be so naughty," Jeanette sighed as they continued kissing.

"An incredibly sexy girl like you can make a guy like me doing crazy things," Simon said against her lips. "I want you so bad, and there is only one thing keeping me from having you."

Jeanette became slightly confused by Simon's comment, and she broke their kiss to look into his ravenous eyes.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Protection," he said simply.

Jeanette froze in that instant. She knew Simon was right. They couldn't make love to one another if they didn't have protection. Simon could feel Jeanette's body tense underneath him.

"But don't worry," he said. "I've got it covered."

Jeanette watched as Simon pulled a tiny item out of his pocket. She immediately recognized it as a condom. She looked back at Simon with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Simon Seville, were you planning this?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "Yes and no. I never actually believed you would have the same feelings I had, but it's like I always say, 'Be prepared.'"

Jeanette knew he was telling the truth. He never intended on using the condom, but he knew that there was a possibility in using it.

"Why you naughty little chipmunk," she said, pretending to be offended.

Simon blushed slightly at Jeanette's statement, but he took no offense to it. He placed the condom down on her bed and lightly kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry for killing the mood, Jeanette," he said, "but I am only eighteen. Children aren't exactly part of my plan right now."

Jeanette knew where he was coming from on this situation. She lifted her hand and placed it on Simon's cheek, caressing it tenderly with her thumb.

"It's alright, Simon," she said truthfully, "I know exactly what you mean. After all, I'm only seventeen. I'm too young to be a mother. Of course, in the future, it would be nice to have a little Simon Junior running around."

Simon smiled and placed his lips briefly on Jeanette's.

"Or a little Jeanette Junior," he added.

Jeanette giggled as Simon kissed her again.

"Now, for killing the romantic mood, allow me to make it up to you," Simon said.

Jeanette could see the mischievous look in Simon's eyes.

"How?" she asked.

"Like this," she said as he kissed her neck.

After kissing her neck, he continued kissing down her arch and down her stomach until he reached her panty line. He grabbed the sides of her panties and smoothly slid them off her hips and down her legs.

Jeanette's body soon became overheat, and her breathing became jagged. Once her panties were gone, Simon opened her legs so he was in the middle. He kissed the insides of her thighs tenderly, causing Jeanette to release quiet moans. Then, he reached his destination and began licking her most delicate area. Jeanette's moans became louder and more intense as Simon continued his exploration.

She threw her head back slightly as a new wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Moments passed, and Simon soon traveled back up Jeanette's stomach, arch, and neck. He kissed her passionately for a full minute before pulling away to look at her.

"Do me a favor," Jeanette said breathlessly.

"Anything for you," Simon said.

"Always make an apology like that," she said.

"Anytime," he chuckled as he kissed her again.

They made out for another minute before Jeanette realized she couldn't take anymore of Simon's teases. She wanted the real thing, no more games and no more meeting half way. She broke away from their breathless kiss determined to get what she wanted.

"I can't take it anymore, Simon," she sighed. "I want you, and I need you. Take me, Simon. I'm all yours."

Simon looked down upon his gorgeous chipette and knew he wanted the same thing she wanted at that very moment. While he enjoyed exciting Jeanette in such a sultry way, he wanted to be inside her. He wanted her so badly it hurt, so with that thought in mind, he undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and slipped them off slowly. He grabbed the condom he had placed on Jeanette's bed and started opening it as Jeanette's hand slid down his boxers. She looked down to see that Simon was rather large.

"You've been hiding from me," she said seductively.

Simon chuckled as he fixed the condom just right. He looked back into Jeanette's eyes and saw her arousal in them. She was ready, and so was he.

"I love you, Jeanette," he said softly, "and I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

Jeanette caressed Simon's cheek.

"I love you too, Simon," she said back quietly.

Simon smiled as he leaned down to kiss Jeanette tenderly. Then, with one motion, he slowly moved inside her. Jeanette gasped sharply as pain coursed through her body. She knew this was part of the experience, but why did it have to hurt? Simon moved again, and Jeanette continued to feel pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes," she gasped.

Simon slowly continued to thrust. Soon, Jeanette could no longer feel pain, and all she could feel was pleasure. With every thrust came a new wave of pure bliss, and Jeanette's soft sighs turned to intense moans. Simon could also feel that same wave of bliss every time he heard Jeanette's sweet sounds escape her lips. He felt himself become more aroused and out of breath with every drive he made inside her.

"Simon?" she moaned.

"Yes?" he panted.

"Can you move faster?" she asked.

Simon, instead of answering, picked up his rhythm, and Jeanette's moans grew louder and fiercer. She dug her nails into his back, and sweat began to form on her brow as well as Simon's as they continued to make love to each other.

"Oh, Simon," she moaned loudly.

Everything he was doing to her felt so good. At that moment, she knew she wanted to do something for him. Without warning, she flipped Simon onto his back and kissed his lips ferociously. Then, she sat up and began moving her hips slowly. Simon continued to feel more waves of arousal come through him as Jeanette moved her hips. Jeanette's moans were soon joined by Simon's sighs, and together, they made sweet music. He rubbed her back as she quickened her pace, and both of their moans grew louder. Then, with one last scream of pleasure from each of them, their energy was spent. Jeanette slowly collapsed on top of Simon and kissed up his neck and then his lips. They continued to pant really hard as they both moved to lie on their sides. Once their breathing returned to normal, they looked into each other's eyes, each filled with love.

"Wow," Simon said.

"That was," Jeanette began.

"Amazing," Simon finished.

They smiled lovingly at each other before kissing each other's lips.

"I love you, Jeanette Miller," Simon said tenderly.

"And I love you, Simon Seville," Jeanette responded as she caressed his cheek once more, "I don't deserve you."

Simon lifted his hand and brushed the sweaty hair out of Jeanette's face.

"Jeanette," he began. "It's me who doesn't deserve you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and caring person I have ever met, and I can't believe out of all the people in the world you chose to be with. You chose me. I promise never to take you for granted for as long as I live."

Jeanette giggled softly as she continued to caress his cheek.

"And I'll never take you for granted either," she said. "You're so wonderful, and I love you so much."

"And you're so perfect," Simon said as he kissed her sweaty forehead, "I love you more."

With that said Jeanette snuggled closer to Simon, while Simon grabbed Jeanette's sheets and covered themselves with them. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing this would be a night they would never forget.


	6. Interruptions and Goodbyes

**Author's Note: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. Here comes chapter 6! Enjoy!**

Simon awoke in a strange place. It definitely wasn't his bedroom, and it wasn't anything he was familiar with. He looked around the room and saw only one candle still lit. He also saw the same shelves of books he scanned before. As his eyes became more focused, he suddenly remembered where he was.

At that moment, he felt movement in his arms. Simon looked down and saw his beautiful Jeanette sleeping in his arms. He smiled as the memory of their recent act came back to his mind. She was so incredibly stunning, and he loved everything about her. She was truly a rare treasure, and Simon wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

As he gazed upon Jeanette's gorgeous face, he saw her eyes begin to flutter. His smile became wider as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He could see her lips forming a smile as she opened her eyes slowly, and then, she looked up at Simon.

"Hello, my fair Romeo," she whispered as she gazed into his deep gray-blue eyes.

Simon chuckled lightly.

"Hello, my fair and beautiful Juliet," he whispered back.

Then, Simon rolled over to where he was on top of Jeanette. He looked deeply into her bright emerald green eyes.

"You're the most remarkable chipette in the world," he said.

"And you're the most amazing chipmunk in the world," she said as she lifted her hand to caress his cheek.

Simon leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"So, did I do alright?" he asked against her lips.

"Simon, you were better than alright," Jeanette sighed. "You were spectacular, miraculous, wonderful, and everything I could have asked for and more."

Simon lifted his head to look back at the brunette haired chipette.

"You were the marvelous one," he said. "No one could ever compare to you."

Jeanette's smile grew wider, and she placed her hands behind Simon's head and brought him down to kiss her. The kiss became more intense as their tongues danced wildly. Simon could feel his arousal coming back, and Jeanette began to feel overheated. When Jeanette let out a few soft moans, Simon knew he wanted her again. He began to kiss down her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he said against her neck.

Jeanette let out a tiny giggle.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that," she said.

"You'd be the richest girl in the world," he finished.

Simon's lips found hers again as his hand began traveling down her stomach, causing Jeanette to release a few moans. He broke away from the kiss to look into her eyes. He could see her arousal in them.

"You know," he said as his hand continued gliding over her stomach. "I'm better the second time."

Jeanette giggled as she moaned from Simon's touch.

"Really," she said in a sultry voice. "Show me."

Once Jeanette said those words, a spark ignited in Simon as he crushed his lips against hers. Jeanette's sighs grew louder as their kisses grew fiercer. Their arousal came into full swing, but then…

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Both Simon and Jeanette jumped at the sound, and they immediately stopped kissing. They looked around the room, but they couldn't find the source of the noise. As Simon looked back at Jeanette, he glanced at his wrist to see it glowing. At that moment, he realized where the beeping was coming from. He brought his wrist up to look at the time.

_11:40_, he thought.

He growled lowly as he continued to stare at his watch.

"What is it, Simon?" Jeanette asked as she stared at him.

Simon turned his alarm off and brought his attention back to Jeanette.

"Jeanette," he began as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face, "as much as I would love to stay here all night and make love to you, I really need to get home. If I'm not there when Alvin and Theodore get home, they'll call Dave and tell him I'm missing."

Realization dawned on Jeanette's face.

"Oh, you're right," she said. "I don't know what Brittany and Eleanor would think if they saw this."

Simon gave Jeanette a small smile as he moved on his side. Jeanette sat up on the edge of her bed and raised her arms over her head to stretch slightly. She stood up and walked over to the place where she had dropped her robe. After picking the robe up and wrapping it around her, Jeanette turned back to look at Simon, who was still lying on the bed staring at her. She began to feel a little self conscious, but she knew how he felt about her. He smiled as he stared at her.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, yes," he said, "very much."

Jeanette giggled as she picked up Simon's clothes and threw them at him. Simon sat up in bed and began dressing. Jeanette watched as he slipped his boxers and jeans onto his waist. He was having trouble buttoning his dress shirt correctly, so she decided to help him.

"Here," Jeanette said as she walked towards Simon. "Let me help you with that."

Simon watched as Jeanette buttoned his shirt. Then, the memory of her undressing him came back to him, and he felt his body heat increase. He attempted to push the memory aside when Jeanette buttoned the last button.

"There," she said with a smile, "You should be able to put your vest on now."

As she spoke, Simon grabbed his vest and pulled it over his head.

"Thank you," he said as he placed his arms around Jeanette's waist. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I'm sure you could think of something," she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"I highly doubt that," he whispered back.

Jeanette placed her arms around Simon's neck.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Simon asked slightly confused.

"For loving me," she said. "No one could ever love me the way you do, and I'm so glad you were my first. The only one I would ever want to be with is you."

Simon smiled as he tightened his grip around Jeanette's waist.

"Thank you for trusting me to be your first," he said. "You don't know how much it means to me that you gave me your heart. There's no one else I'd rather make love to. My love is only for you. Never forget that."

Simon brought Jeanette closer to him as he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started out soft but soon became intense as they opened their mouths to let their tongues meet again. Out of an impulse, Simon began pushing Jeanette backwards. Jeanette wanted to remind him about getting home, but he tasted so good. She didn't want to let go of his taste just yet. Soon, Simon and Jeanette were lying back on her bed, and Simon's lips began traveling down Jeanette's neck. More quiet moans escaped Jeanette's lips as he did this.

"You don't know how badly I want you right now," he said, as he nibbled her neck lightly.

"Oh, if it's as much as I want you," she gasped. "I think I do."

"I don't believe that," he said. "I'll always want you more."

Simon's hands then traveled to Jeanette's knotted robe strap. Jeanette knew what he was trying to do, so she grabbed his wrists lightly before he could even attempt to untie the knot.

"You have to leave," she said sadly. "Remember?"

Simon lifted his head and looked into Jeanette's eyes as he sighed heavily.

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry, Jeanette. I only wish I could stay with you longer. Every moment I spend with you is so precious to me, and if I could stop time just to stay in this moment, I would. No questions asked.

Jeanette smiled as she caressed his cheek once more.

"I wouldn't mind that," she said.

Simon chuckled as he gave her a warm smile.

"I love you," he said affectionately.

"And I love you," she said as she placed her lips on his again.

Once breaking their kiss, Simon stood up and pulled Jeanette to her feet. Then, he quickly put his socks and shoes back on. He opened the balcony doors and took Jeanette's hands in his. He led her outside onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were lost in each other's eyes as they placed their foreheads on top of each other's. Jeanette could feel Shakespeare's words coming to her again, and she spoke softly.

"'Tis almost morning," she began. "I would have thee gone and yet no farther than a wanton's bird, that lets it hop a little from his hand, like a poor prisoner in his twisted gives, and with a silken thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."

Simon smiled as he listened to Jeanette recite Juliet's lines. When Jeanette had finished, he tenderly placed his lips on hers before reciting Romeo's next line.

"I would I were thy bird," he said.

Jeanette's smile grew wider as she placed a kiss on Simon's lips.

"Sweet so would I," she said. "Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Goodnight, goodnight! Parting in such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Then, Simon placed his hand behind Jeanette's head and brought her in for a deep, passionate kiss. They opened their mouths and allow their tongues to slowly dance together again, savoring each other's taste as if it were the last time they would ever see each other. Moments later, they broke away from their deep kiss to stare into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight," Simon whispered.

"Have pleasant dreams," Jeanette whispered through her smile.

"As long as you're in them, they will always be pleasant," he said truthfully.

Jeanette smiled as Simon let go of her waist. He miraculously jumped from the balcony to the top of the tree. He climbed down slowly, taking a few glances at the balcony towards Jeanette. Once his feet were on the ground, he began walking across the backyard. He stopped for a moment and turned back to face Jeanette. He watched as Jeanette blew him a kiss, and he made a gesture as if he were catching the kiss. Then, he continued walking.

Jeanette watched as Simon disappeared out of sight. She sighed deeply, wishing he didn't have to leave. A breezed passed by, and Jeanette felt the cool night air on her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked back into her bedroom. She locked the balcony doors and turned around to look at her surroundings.

_I better clean up a little_, she thought.

She walked over to the various places on the floor where her blue outfit was laying, picked them up, and placed them in her purple laundry basket. Then, she picked up the wrapper from the condom and threw it in the waste basket. She looked around her room one more time to see if she missed anything. She noticed an open book lying on the floor, and she walked over and bent down to see what the title was. It was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

_This must have fell when Simon and I were, well, "busy," _she thought.

When she picked up the book, she looked at the place where it had fallen open. A smile spread across her face as she read the scene where Romeo and Juliet secretly marry.

_Mrs. Seville_, she thought, _that does sound nice, maybe even more than nice._

Jeanette placed the book close to her heart as she fell backwards onto her bed. Her thoughts were consumed of the night she and Simon had just shared. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her, and the way he moved inside her felt so incredible. She wanted the feeling to come back so badly, but she doubted they would ever have another night just to themselves. Her thoughts soon brought her back to those special anniversary promises. Jeanette lifted her hand so she could look at the silver band on her finger.

_I know the day will come when he asks me to marry him_, she thought. _He loves me so much, and I know he never wants to be with anyone else, just like I will never want anyone else. All I would ever want or need is him._


	7. Sisters Come Home

**Author's Note: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. I would like to thank SPARK187 for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter! Well, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Minutes passed as Jeanette continued to lay on her bed. Her thoughts kept bringing her back to her bespectacled chipmunk. Then, the sound of the front door opening and closing snapped her back into reality.

"Jean, we're home!" Eleanor shouted.

Jeanette fixed herself to where she was sitting up in her bed covered by her sheets. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then a faint knock on her door.

"Jeanette, are you still up?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, you can come in if you like," Jeanette said.

As Jeanette spoke, Eleanor walked through the door followed closely behind by Brittany. As Brittany came through the doorway, she flipped the main light switch on, and the room soon became illuminated by a bright light. It took a minute for Jeanette's eyes to focus.

"Hey, Jean," Eleanor said as she sat beside her on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, guys," Jeanette said back. "How was the party?"

"It was so much fun!" Eleanor shouted enthusiastically.

"Eh, it was okay," Brittany said, pretending not to care.

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at their sister for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and looking back at each other.

"I wish you could have been there, Jeanette," Eleanor said forlornly. "You would have had fun."

"I doubt that, Ellie," Jeanette said simply. "You know I'm not good around people."

"But still, it would have been nice," Eleanor said.

The room was quiet for a moment before Brittany decided to break the silence.

"So, how was your night, Jean?" she asked as she began to walk around the room.

"Oh, it was just fine," Jeanette answered. "I caught up on a lot of reading. I forgot how much I love Shakespeare."

"Mm hmm," Brittany said. "So, I got a call from Miss Miller, while we were at the party, and…"

Brittany immediately stopped speaking when she looked down at Jeanette's waste basket. She looked deeper inside the basket and saw something that didn't belong. Jeanette and Eleanor watched as Brittany's facial expression changed. Eleanor became curious, while Jeanette's heart rate began to increase. She knew what Brittany saw.

_Oh, no_, she thought. _Please, no! I knew I should have dumped the waste basket before they got home! Why didn't I?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Jeanette watched as Brittany bent down to pick up the item that caught her eye.

"What is it, Brittany?" Eleanor asked intriguingly.

"How about we let Jeanette answer that question," Brittany said as she stood up and held the item in her hand for her sisters to see.

Jeanette could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked as she looked at Jeanette.

"Yes, Jeanette," Brittany said. "What is this?"

Jeanette looked at the item in her hand. She already knew what it was.

_Lie_, she thought, _Lie! Oh, man, how can I lie about something like this?_

"Uh," Jeanette stuttered. "Uh, u-uh, it's nothing, nothing at all. It's not important at all."

Brittany continued to glare at her younger sister. She knew she was lying.

"Jean, you know perfectly well what this is," she said authoritatively. "It's a condom wrapper, and you know it."

"What?!" Eleanor questioned loudly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jeanette shouted.

"Jeanette, you're not a very good liar!" Brittany shouted back. "Someone was here! Don't deny it!"

Jeanette couldn't say a word as she looked down at her hands. Eleanor continued to look at the condom wrapper in Brittany's hand. Then, realization dawned on her face.

"Simon?!" Eleanor asked looking between Jeanette and Brittany.

"Simon," Brittany answered. "Who else could it have been?"

Eleanor looked back at Jeanette. She was still looking down, and Eleanor could see tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Jeanette, why are you crying?" Eleanor asked as she moved closer to Jeanette.

"It's just embarrassing," she began. "You weren't supposed to find out about this. I feel like such a terrible person."

Brittany became very confused by Jeanette's statement.

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Because you had sex?"

"Don't say it like that!" Jeanette shouted as she looked up at Brittany with an angry look.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Brittany said unapologetically.

Jeanette looked down at her hands again.

"Jean," Eleanor's sweet voice said. "You shouldn't be ashamed about what you did, and it definitely doesn't make you a bad person. Honestly, Britt and I knew it would happen eventually."

Jeanette looked back up at Eleanor. Her face was full of surprise.

"Really?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, yes," Brittany said as she walked over and sat on the other side of Jeanette's bed. "We see the way Simon looks at you and the way you look at him. You two have so much passion for each other, and I'm sure you guys couldn't have kept it to yourselves much longer."

Jeanette was taken off guard by Brittany's comment. She never expected her to understand her feelings the way she did.

"I may not be smart, Jean," Brittany said, "but I'm not stupid."

Jeanette giggled slightly as Brittany spoke.

"Simon truly loves you, Jeanette," Eleanor said as she took her sister's hand. "All you two did tonight was show how much you love each other. There's nothing wrong with that, and there's nothing to be sorry for."

Jeanette's lips began to form a smile.

"Thanks, guys," she said softly. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

The sisters joined together in a group hug. When the hug was broken, there was a moment of silence.

"So, how was it?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Brittany!" Eleanor shouted. "That's private!"

"I'm not asking for details, Ellie," Brittany explained. "I just want to know if she enjoyed herself."

Jeanette's cheeks began to burn as she looked down at her hands again.

"Well," she began as she looked back up at her sisters. "It was truly amazing. The feeling was nothing I've ever felt before, and I have no regrets."

"Aww," her sisters said simultaneously.

Jeanette sighed deeply, and her smile began to fade as she looked down.

"I just wish I could have another night like tonight," she said sadly. "Once Miss Miller comes home, there won't be a chance for Simon and me to be alone."

"Don't be so sure," Brittany said.

Jeanette looked up at her older sister who was giving her a small smirk.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well," Brittany began, "like I was telling you earlier I got a call from Miss Miller."

Jeanette didn't understand what her sister was trying to say.

"And?" she questioned.

"And she said she'd be home tomorrow," Eleanor said.

Jeanette looked back and forth between her two sisters. She was really confused.

"So, what's your point in telling me this?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Let us finished," Brittany said. "She also told us that she'll be going out of town again next weekend."

Realization hit Jeanette hard in the face as a smile began to form on her lips.

"Really?" she asked. "Where is she going?"

"Vegas with her girlfriends," Eleanor answered. "We told her as long she didn't gamble again she could go."

Jeanette's smile grew bigger as the prospect of seeing Simon again grew larger.

"Maybe there's a chance after all," Jeanette said happily.

"Of course there is, Jean," Eleanor said. "We could always ask Alvin and Theodore to double date, so you two could be alone."

"Oh, thank you, guys!" Jeanette shouted as she brought her sisters in for another group hug. "You're the best!"

"Well," Brittany began, "I do have one suggestion, Jeanette."

"What's that?" Jeanette asked as she let go of her sisters.

"Go to the doctor and ask for some birth control pills," Brittany said simply.

Jeanette gave Brittany a confused look.

"Now, I know you two used protection," Brittany explained, "but condoms don't always work. I just want you to be safe."

Jeanette gave her older sister a smile. She knew Brittany had her best interest at heart. She leaned towards Brittany and gave her a quick hug.

"I'll think about it," she said.

"Good," Brittany said. "Well, come on, Ellie. It's late, and we should get to bed."

"Okay," Eleanor said as she stood up. "I'm really happy you had a great night, Jean."

"Thanks, Ellie," Jeanette said cheerfully.

Brittany stood up and began walking towards the door with Eleanor.

"Don't forget what I said," Brittany said as she turned back to look at her younger sister.

"I won't, Brittany," Jeanette said. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Jeanette," Brittany and Eleanor said simultaneously.

Brittany and Eleanor walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Jeanette laid down on her bed and began thinking.

_I can't believe how supportive my sisters are_, she thought. _I'm so lucky to have them._

Jeanette turned her head and looked at her digital clock.

_12:10_, she thought. _I wonder if Simon's still up._

She grabbed her cell phone from its place on the dresser and began texting.


	8. Brotherly Brawl

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I haven't had my hands on a computer for a while. Once again, I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes. I would like to thank SPARK187 again for helping me come up with this chapter! Chapter 8 coming up! Enjoy!**

Simon quickly opened the door and entered the house. He closed the door behind him and began jogging up the stairs towards his bedroom. Upon entering his bedroom, he walked over to his bed, stood in front of it for a minute, and then collapsed right on top of it. His breathing was really hard due to the fact that he ran straight from the Miller's house to his own without stopping.

"Phew, I made it," he said to himself as he tried to slow down his breathing.

Simon laid on his bed for a few minutes. Then, the sound of the front door opening caused him to sit up. As Simon grabbed a book from his nightstand, his brothers' footsteps grew louder as they made their way up the stairs. After adjusting himself on the bed with a book in hand, Simon opened the book to a random spot and began "reading."

At that moment, Alvin poked his head through the doorway. "Hey there, four eyes," he called out.

Simon rolled his eyes as he looked away from the page he was "reading" to look at his brother.

"Nice to see you, too, Alvin," he said sarcastically.

Then, Theodore stuck his head in the doorway under Alvin's head.

"Hey, Simon," he said happily.

"Hey, Theodore," Simon said. "Did you have fun?"

"Definitely!" Theodore shouted as he came to sit on the edge of Simon's bed. "Eleanor and I had a blast!"

"That's great," Simon said.

"Eh, I thought the party was nothing special," Alvin said. "Just the same old, same old. I'll be right back. I'm going to go plug my cell phone in the charger."

Simon shook his head lightly at his brother's comment and watched him leave the room. He turned his attention back to Theodore.

"I wish you could have come, Simon," Theodore said sadly. "It would have been more fun with you there."

"Well, it's alright, Theodore," Simon said. "I got a lot of reading done tonight and took a small nap. My evening was pleasant."

"Oh, well, okay then," Theodore said with a small smile. "Before I forget, Dave called while we were at the party. He said he tried calling the house and your cell phone but couldn't get a hold of you."

_Think fast, Simon_, he thought. _They don't need to know the truth._

"Oh, well, I must have been sleeping when he called," Simon lied.

Thinking his brother wouldn't lie to him, Theodore believed him.

"Well, Dave called Alvin's cell phone," Theodore explained, "and he said he'll be home Sunday night. He also said he's going on another business trip next weekend."

A small smile formed on Simon's face when he heard the news.

_There's another chance I could be alone_, he thought, _which means there's a chance I can see Jeanette again._

"Oh, really," Simon inquired. "Well, Dave sure works an awful lot, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does," Theodore agreed. "Sometimes he…"

"Simon?" a familiar voice came from outside the door.

Simon and Theodore looked toward the doorway to see Alvin standing with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Alvin?" Simon asked.

Alvin slowly moved his hands from behind his back to reveal a small package. Simon recognized it immediately, and his eyes grew big.

_Oh, no_, he thought. _I could have sworn I put that package back in the drawer! Darn it!_

Simon continued to stare at the package as Alvin began to speak.

"Would you mind explaining to me why my box of condoms was sitting on top of my desk instead of sitting in my bottom drawer?" Alvin inquired as he glared at his brother.

_Oh, man_, Simon thought. _What do I do? What do I do?!_

"Um, no," Simon said. "Perhaps you took it out and forgot to put it back."

Alvin walked into the room slowly. When he reached Simon's dresser, he placed the package on top of the dresser. His eyes did not meet Simon's as he spoke again.

"Oh, really," Alvin said, faking curiosity.

Then, without warning, Alvin jumped on top of Simon, and the two brothers were soon wrestling. Simon tried to push Alvin off him, but Alvin was just a little bit stronger than he was.

"Alvin!" Simon shouted. "Get off of me!"

"Not a chance!" Alvin yelled.

Alvin didn't stop. He continued to struggle with Simon, falling from Simon's bed onto the floor, taking Simon with him. Soon, the fighting became so intense that Theodore was unwillingly being dragged into the fight. Now, all three chipmunks were brawling on the floor, grunting as they wallowed all over each other. Theodore's yelps could be heard as he struggled to get out from between the fight.

After what seemed like a minute, Simon, with all his might, pushed Alvin off his body. Alvin went flying across the room until he hit the wall. Theodore, who was finally relieved of the scrap, slowly stood on his feet and brushed off his clothes. Simon sat on the floor as he adjusted his glasses, which had gone askew from the fight. He glared at his older brother from across the room.

"What on earth was that for?!" Simon asked angrily. "Why did you do that, and what exactly did you hope to accomplish?!"

"I did that to get the evidence I needed," Alvin said as he stared down his brother."And guess what? I did."

Alvin lifted his hand to reveal a condom in between his two fingers.

Simon's eyes widened again, as he patted his pant pocket.

_How did he do that? _He thought.

"I knew it was you, Simon," Alvin said. "After all, you were the only one here."

"Simon?" Theodore asked as he looked at the bespectacled chipmunk. "Why is there a condom in your pocket?"

Simon refused to speak to either of his brothers.

"That's an interesting question, Theo," Alvin said. "Why does Simon have…?"

Alvin's question was lost as comprehension slapped him right in the face. A huge smirk played across his face, and Simon knew he had figured it out.

"Well, well, well," Alvin said diabolically. "It looks like our little Si-Si isn't so innocent anymore."

Simon could feel his cheeks burning as Alvin said those words.

"What are you talking about, Alvin?" Theodore asked with a confused look on his face.

"Come on, Theodore," Alvin said, trying to make him understand. "Think about it."

After a minute of deep thinking, the same wave of realization washed over Theodore. He looked down at his brother in disbelief.

"Simon," he began. "Did you…?"

"Yep," Alvin said, cutting Theodore off, as he walked towards Simon. "Simon left the house, went over to the Miller's, and slept with Jeanette. I never knew the sly dog had it in him."

Then, Alvin crouched in front of Simon, grabbed his cheeks and began pinching them.

"Our little Si-Si has become a man," Alvin said as if he were speaking to a baby.

Simon smacked his brother's hand hard as he stood up.

"Cut it out, Alvin," he said sadly as he walked towards his bed.

Simon sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at his feet. Both of his brothers could tell he was upset. Theodore walked over to sit on the bed beside Simon.

"What's wrong, Simon?" he asked worriedly.

Simon sighed deeply.

"You weren't supposed to find out about this," he said simply. "It was supposed to be our secret."

Alvin regretted the words he said to his brother immediately. He stood up straight, walked over to his brothers, and sat on the other side of Simon. He placed his hand behind Simon's back.

"Hey," he said. "Come on, bro, I was just messing around with you. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel embarrassed or anything."

"Sure, right," Simon said sadly.

"I mean it, Si," Alvin said honestly. "To tell you the truth, I'm happy for you."

Simon looked at his brother skeptically.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Alvin said. "Also, I knew it would happen eventually, if not sooner."

Shock ran across Simon's face as he turned his head to look at his younger brother, who only nodded his head in agreement.

"We know how much you love Jeanette, Simon," Theodore said. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, bro," Alvin agreed. "And don't worry; this will be our little secret."

Simon looked back at Alvin and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you, guys," he said.

Theodore wrapped his arms around Simon's waist as Alvin patted him on the back. The three brothers stayed in those same positions for a few minutes before Alvin finally spoke.

"Come on, Theo," he said. "We should hit the sack."

"Okay," Theodore said as he let go of his brother's waist. "I'm really happy for you, Simon."

"Thanks, Theodore," Simon said sincerely.

Then, Alvin stood up from the bed and walked over to Simon's dresser to pick up the box of condoms he had set there earlier.

"Here," he said as he tossed the box at Simon.

Simon caught the package with both hands and looked at his brother quizzically.

"You need them more than I do," Alvin smirked.

Simon cheeks burned slightly as he watched Alvin leave the room.

"Well, goodnight, Simon," Theodore said as he stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"Goodnight, Theodore," Simon said.

Theodore grabbed the door knob and closed the door behind him. Simon sat on his bed for a few minutes and looked at the package Alvin had given him.

_Wow, Alvin Seville being supportive_, he thought. _I thought I would never see the day._

Simon chuckled as he placed the package under his bed. After making sure the package was will hidden, he stood up and changed his clothes. Once he had his old t-shirt and athletic shorts on, he laid back down on his bed. His mind brought him to the night he shared with Jeanette. She was so incredibly beautiful in her blue lingerie, and he knew he would never forget the image.

He could still hear Jeanette's soft moans in his ears and feel what it was like to be inside her. The memory made him shudder slightly. The entire night was absolutely perfect, and he wanted more than anything to have another special evening with Jeanette. All of a sudden, the sound of something vibrating disturbed Simon's thoughts. He turned his head to see his phone blinking as it vibrated on his dresser. He took the phone from the dresser to see that he had received a text.


	9. Late Night Messages and Future Plans

**Author's Note: Well, this is the final chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading! I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or the Chipettes! Enjoy!**

When Simon opened his phone and cleared out the messages that informed him of his missed calls, he opened his recent text message. He smiled when he saw who the text was from.

_**Hey u – Jean**_

Simon quickly moved his fingers across the keypad and pressed send. Jeanette had not been waiting long when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She quickly opened her phone and smiled widely.

_**Hey u 2. How r u? – Si**_

Jeanette giggled as she responded.

_**I'm wonderful. What about u? – Jean**_

_**I'm great. Really great since u text me – Si**_

Jeanette's smile grew wider.

_**Tonite was absolutely amazing – Jean**_

_**I no. I wish I was still there w/ u – Si**_

Jeanette sighed deeply as she read the text.

_**Me 2. If only all our nites were like tonite – Jean**_

_**Yeah, I'd love 2 wake up w/ u in my arms all the time – Si**_

Jeanette's continued to smile as she read the message. There was a slight hesitation to her response, and her smile disappeared.

_Should I tell him that my sisters know?_ She thought.

A few more minutes passed before she made a decision. Her fingers moved quickly as she compiled her message.

_**Listen, I need 2 tell u something – Jean**_

Simon became worried as he read his new message.

_**What's wrong? – Si**_

_**Well, I didn't cover our tracks very well – Jean**_

Simon didn't understand what Jeanette was trying to tell him.

_**What do u mean? – Si**_

_**My sisters found out – Jean**_

As Simon read the text, he was only slightly surprised. It was shocking to learn that Jeanette's sisters knew about their night together, but his brothers found out too, so it was nothing to be upset about.

_**Oh – Si**_

When Simon didn't say anymore, Jeanette became worried.

_I knew I shouldn't have told him_, she thought. _Why did I tell him?_

_**I'm sorry. Plz don't b mad at me – Jean**_

_**Sweetie, I'm not mad – Si**_

Jeanette was shocked by Simon's response.

_**Ur not? – Jean**_

_**Of course not. In fact, I need 2 tell u something 2 – Si**_

_**Oh. What is it? – Jean**_

_**My brothers found out 2 – Si**_

Jeanette felt a wave of relief as she read the message.

_Well, at least I don't have to feel guilty anyone_, she thought.

_**Oh, well, at least we don't have 2 keep secrets from them – Jean**_

_**Yeah, true. I'm kinda surprised – Si**_

_**Y? – Jean**_

_**Alvin was actually supportive – Si**_

Jeanette giggled.

_**Alvin Seville? Supportive? lol I wish I could've seen that – Jean**_

Simon chuckled.

_**Lol me 2. How did your sisters take it? – Si**_

_**Surprisingly well. Funny thing is they kinda expected it 2 happen – Jean**_

_**Haha. That's exactly what my brothers said – Si**_

_**Really? I guess we can't keep anything from them – Jean**_

_**Guess not – Si**_

A full minute passed. Jeanette couldn't think of anything to say, but Simon decided to take a chance and ask her a question.

_**So, r u doing anything next Friday? – Si**_

Jeanette's curiosity came in full swing as she read Simon's message.

_**Um, idk. I no Ms. Miller is going out of town again – Jean**_

Simon was surprised by this new piece of information, and a smile played across his face.

_**Really? – Si**_

_**Yea, y do u ask? – Jean**_

_**Well, u no, Dave is gonna b out of town again 2 – Si**_

At that moment, Jeanette knew what Simon was thinking. She smiled as she sent him a new message.

_**Oh, really. R u thinking what I think ur thinking? – Jean**_

_**Depends, what do u think I'm thinking? ;) – Si**_

_**I think u want 2 show me how great u r the 2**__**nd**__** time ;) – Jean**_

Simon chuckled as he typed his response.

_**U know me 2 well ;) So what do you say? – Si**_

_**Well, if we can get rid of our siblings, I say c u Friday nite – Jean**_

Simon's smile grew wider.

_**Same time? Same place? – Si**_

_**Absolutely – Jean**_

All of a sudden, a new thought came to Simon, and his smile vanished.

_**How r u gonna get rid of ur sisters? – Si**_

_**All I have 2 do is ask – Jean**_

_**Really? – Si**_

_**Yea, my sisters said they'd b willing 2 ask ur brothers to double date. U no, so we could b alone ;) – Jean**_

Simon's smile came back.

_**Wow, I can't believe ur sisters would do that – Si**_

_**Me either, but I'm glad. The sooner I can b with u the better ;) – Jean**_

_**And the sooner I have u in my arms the better ;) – Si**_

Another minute passed before Jeanette responded to Simon's text.

_**Well, as much as I hate 2 say bye, it is late – Jean**_

_**Alrite, my Juliet, I'll c u 2morrow – Si**_

_**I'll b looking 4ward 2 it, my Romeo : ) – Jean**_

_**Me 2. So next Friday? ;)– Si**_

Jeanette giggled.

_He's so anxious_, she thought.

_**It's a date ;) – Jean**_

_**Wonderful. I'll b counting the moments – Si**_

_**As well I. Goodnite. – Jean**_

_**Goodnite, beautiful. I love u – Si**_

Jeanette smiled as her body began to feel warm by his message.

_**And I love u. Sleep well – Jean**_

With that last message, Jeanette put her cell phone back on her dresser and rolled on her side. She closed her eyes and replayed the entire evening in her head. A smile formed on her face as she drifted off to sleep. After reading Jeanette's final message, Simon placed his phone back on his dresser. He removed the covers and placed them over himself. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. Jeanette's image came to him again, and he smiled as one last thought came to him.

_Tonight was the best night of my life, and it only gets better from here._

**The End**


End file.
